1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dumbbell and, more particularly, to a dumbbell including a selective amount of weights in a handle.
2. Related Prior Art
There are many exercise machines with which people exercise different muscles. Many of the exercise machines are only suitable for use in gyms but not suitable for use at home for being bulky. For people who cannot manage to have time to work out with exercise machines in gyms and have space to accommodate exercise machines at home, dumbbells are a good choice.
There are constant-weight dumbbells each made with constant weight. A person may use light dumbbells when he or she initiates an exercise program. After executing the exercise program for some time, the person may become stronger and need heavy dumbbells. The light dumbbells become redundant.
There are variable-weight dumbbells each including a handle, a variable amount of weights and two nuts for retaining the weights on the handle. A person may use a small amount of weights when he or she initiates an exercise program. After executing the exercise program for some time, the person may become stronger and need more weights. At least one serious problem is however encountered during the use of the variable-weight dumbbells. The weights often rattle on the handles as the nuts get loose on the handles. Annoying noise is made.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.